


Today of All Days

by taykash



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taykash/pseuds/taykash
Summary: Satoshi likes today. And Kazu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ohno's birthday, 2012.

Mornings weren’t Satoshi’s favorite part of the day, but he didn’t _hate_ them. He didn’t rail against them like Jun did, struggling through the hours before noon with cups of coffee and a snarl. But he wasn’t like Masaki, either; Masaki jumped out of bed as though he were ready for a marathon, his energy already high and his smile brighter than the risen sun.

In truth, he preferred the early afternoon – he got his best work done then, in the daylight that struggled to stay in the highest point of the sky before giving up and falling down into night, taking the rest of the world with them. But early morning is when the fish were hungry and the city was surrounded by the smell of baking bread, his very favorite smell.

Whenever he woke up that early, Kazu was still very lightly asleep, having gone to bed late after hours of yelling at Americans on his computer game. He tended to curl up next to Satoshi, his knees pressed against the outside of Satoshi’s thighs and his arm tucked under the pillow. He looked fragile in the gray light streaming through the thin curtains Satoshi’s mother put up, striping him with jewelry-like bands.

Satoshi had to be quiet when he shuffled around getting ready to go fishing, one eye always on Kazu to stop when he stirred and rustled the blanket in sleep-language that always sounded to Satoshi as ‘stop moving, come back to bed.’

Sometimes he did, the white sheets against Kazu’s white skin too inviting to let go even though he knew the albacore or the grouper fish waited for him in the cold waters of Tokyo Bay. He once stood Sho up, waving him off with a text message to go without him, one cold morning when Kazu shivered under the blankets and Satoshi wanted to swallow him into his body to keep him warm and protect him from winter. (Satoshi is grateful for Sho’s easy-going nature; he went anyway and brought sea bream back for Satoshi’s dinner.)

It's easy for Satoshi to fall back to sleep, especially under sheets kept warm by Kazu's body heat. Kazu doesn't sleep much so even though Satoshi's fallen asleep wearing his jeans and woolen sweater Kazu's already awake and playing his DS in bed.

"Good morning," Kazu murmurs under his breath, his concentration focused on the small screen. Satoshi lies there watching him, ignoring the sweat gathered under his arms from sleeping in such a thick sweater. Kazu's not a fan of sunlight because he burns easily, but Satoshi's always liked the way he looks through filtered light. Kazu reminds him of an old painting, worn down and mellowed by age and air and beautiful.

"There's tea if you want it," Kazu manages to say, syllable by syllable as Link explores through a dungeon. Satoshi doesn't need tea; he can smell the steam wafting from Kazu's mug and it's better than drinking his own.

Kazu doesn't say anything else and Satoshi doesn't mind.

On mornings like this, Satoshi believes Kazu lives up to his name. His mother once told them over dinner that she chose the kanji that meant "to be peaceful" for a reason, and Jun had retorted that it was wishful thinking. But when the world is soft and gentle and quiet, Satoshi knows that she chose well.

But eventually Satoshi gets hungry and he gets out of bed, leaving Kazu there to save the princess. The answering machine is full of messages, the light irritatingly flashing red when all Satoshi wants to see today is chiaroscuro, so he presses the button.

It's Jun, and Masaki, and Sho, and his mother, messages from people wishing him a happy birthday.

Satoshi smiles a little into the empty kitchen, catching a glimpse of himself in the stainless steel paneling of their fridge. He'd forgotten.

"I don't know why they called you, they're coming over tonight," Kazu says, padding into the kitchen. His sweats are too big for him and they pool over the tops of his feet, gray on white.

Satoshi grabs a banana and eats it slowly, admiring the yellow against his sweater.

Tonight is a long way away.


End file.
